l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Rashol
Rashol was an Ashalan Sorcerer who was allied with Kesh'mar and with Bayushi Atsuki, the returned spirit and Gozoku leader. He died while aiding Atsuki in his plans. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 133 Falling in love Rashol fell in love with a human, Alaria. He tattoed her to gave a portion of immortality, but he failed. The woman did not decay, but she lost her own will. Any Ashalan could order her and Alaria felt compelled to obey. Alaria was horrified to face a life of eternal slavery and committed suicide throwing herself from the top of a high tower in the ruins of Qaharaba. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 139-140 Tattoos Rashol with his apprentice Samarhad developed the Ashalan tattoos of domination using crysteel needles. With them the Ashalan could thrall a human to their will. They experimented with animals, as Samarhad's horse, and discovered the animals had not aged since the process was performed. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 140 Adopted Ashalan A modified technique allowed to remove the mind control over the tattooed. It was discovered these individuals became true Ashalan after ten years of exposition to the Ishanti Crystal. Ashalan Schism Over time the Ashalan guidance by the Council of Twelve had dwindled, and some members of the Ashalan race had grown callous and uncaring, even arrogant. They believed that if they had to pay the ultimate cost, other races should be prepared to do the same, and the weak among them had to be removed. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 129 Rashol was among those who held these beliefs. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf He left the City of the Seventh Star after he gave a fully explanation of his tattooing techniques. Naga Rashol believed the Naga, the ancestral enemies of the Ashalan, were weak, and had to be destroyed. All that they had ever done had only served to increase the power of the Lying Darkness, and Rashol knew the Shadow could not die. Though gone, its roots remained buried deep within the souls of the Akodo family, so Rashol wished to revive and command the Darkness as the Ashalan had once done when they created the world. An ancient curse placed over both races by the Bright Eye prevented any Ashalan to remain in Rokugan for prolonged periods of time, denying his plan. Alliance Bayushi Atsuki, the original Gozoku leader and returned spirit, approached the Ashalan. Atsuki had created the Shadowed Tower, and convinced their members they plotted to subvert the Scorpion Clan's authority, supposedly to bring the Clan "back to its roots". Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf His ultimate goal was to dominate the Empire, and sought to shackle the power of Nothing to their will through maho, to gain the power he needed. The Tower successfully began experimenting towards this end. Atsuki made a bargain with Rashol: if Atsuki could gain control of Rokugan, he would use the power of the Shadows to break the Bright Eye's curse and allow the Ashalan entry into Rokugan to destroy the Naga. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Fall of the Shadowed Tower Atsuki's plots were uncovered by the Scorpion Clan, but he faked his death with Ashalan magic. He escaped to the Burning Sands, and began to plot again, creating the second Gozoku. Towers, by Shawn Carman Fires of Toshi Ranbo The Ashalan made thrall of Rodrigo Cornejo, who under their will was used to reach his half-brother, Alhundro Cornejo. Alhundro was an explosive master who had become a minion of the Nothing in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Atsuki was suscessful in breaking the Shadow's main control over Alhundro's mind, and the appearance of Rodrigo restored part of his memory. Atsuki convinced Alhundro to follow the Gozoku philosophy, and in 1165 supported the attack which became known as the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. The plot was subverted by Alhundro's cousin, Esteban Cornejo, also skilled in explosives, as many in his family had been known experts in the field.Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Tracked by the Rokugani Atsuki and Rashol based in a hideout in the Plains Above Evil, but Daidoji Kikaze obtained the location from the Otomo. In 1166 he went with a harrier group and Esteban Cornejo, but the Ashalan anticipated their arrival. Rodrigo met his end when he set off a suicide bomb in an unsuccessful attempt to kill the group. Alhundro took care of one of the harriers, Daidoji Takihiro, and was dismissed by Rashol, who gained control over Esteban. The Ashalan learned from Esteban that the Naga had communicated through dreams and nightmares with Alhundro's great-grandfather, Calixto Cornejo, who had been the one to send Esteban to Rokugan. Atsuki uses Esteban's knowledge to plan another fire attack in Toshi Ranbo. Rashol, in turn, was given Takihiro. Death Rashol used a crystal needle to tattoo Takihiro, binding the Crane's will to him. Esteban, able to free himself, threw a flashing bomb in the tattoing chamber. Rashol's concentration, broken by the flash, allowed Takihiro the opportunity to kill him. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf He was killed by Takahiro with the very crysteel needles Rashol used to discover the dominating tattoos so many hundreds of years ago. Category:Ashalan Members